warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Birds
Talonfang, a promising warrior since she was a kit, and Creekfrost, a lesser cat among PebbleClan, were very close while growing up. But as Talonfang's ambition for power grows, their relationship begins to crumble into dust... PebbleClan is soon in great danger, and Creekfrost must find a way to stop his sister and save his Clan The need for power can destroy anything. ~ Talonfang let out a surprised grunt when Creekfrost barreled into her side and the two fell down the steep slope, crashing through the undergrowth, the thorns of brambles ranking their pelts, until they landed with a thump on the ground below.:They were now blocked from the view of the fighting cats. :Talonfang lay beneath him, motionless with his paw over her throat. "Do it! Kill me now! You've won!" Talonfang hissed, closing her eyes tightly.:Pain periced Creekfrost's heart as memories flooded back to him, when they were always together as kits, when they grew apart as adults, when he tracked Talonfang and found her meeting secretly with Fireheart, Talonfang scarring him for life, declaring he and the Clan would die under her claws... :Creekfrost stepped back, removing his paw from her throat. Talonfang's eyes flashed open, and she leaped to her paws, green eyes glittering with surprise. :"What are you doing?" Creekfrost shook his head. "You may have scarred me, changed me, almost killed me. But you're my sister,, I will never let anyone hurt you, and even though you don't feel the same, I still love you," he paused, eyes clouded with grief. :Talonfang's eyes softened, just a little. "Creekfrost...""Now go!" Creekfrost bluntly cut her off, taking a step forward, claws unsheathed. "Go on, get out of here! And never come back!" Talonfang backed away, tail between her legs. :"Are you sure...?" :Creekfrost glared at her. "Go. And never come back." Talonfang backed off a little more, then turned quickly and disappeared into the undergrowth.Relief washed over Creekfrost's pelt. :The Clan was safe, he was safe, and Talonfang was safe. :Did I do the right thing? Two Birds/Spoilers, Trivia, & Notes Note: This story becomes quite gory as it continues, along with some swears now and then. If you are sensitive to these topics then veer away from this. ANOTHER NOTE So I put zero planning into this and just write what pops into my head, so I make new chapters, rename some chapters... a bunch of confusing stuff, when I think of new stuff that may make the story better, develop characters and relationships more... etc, so some of it might be out of order if you've read it before. Sorry about that. The blank chapters will be written soon enough. Two Birds/Allegiances|Allegiances Two Birds/Prologue|Prologue Two Birds/Chapter 1|Chapter 1 Two Birds/Chapter 2|Chapter 2 Two Birds/Chapter 3|Chapter 3 Two Birds/Chapter 4|Chapter 4 Two Birds/Chapter 5|Chapter 5 Two Birds/Chapter 6|Chapter 6 Two Birds/Chapter 7|Chapter 7 Two Birds/Chapter 8|Chapter 8 Two Birds/Chapter 9|Chapter 9 Two Birds/Chapter 10|Chapter 10 Two Birds/Chapter 11|Chapter 11 Two Birds/Chapter 12|Chapter 12 Two Birds/Chapter 13|Chapter 13 Two Birds/Chapter 14|Chapter 14 Two Birds/Chapter 15|Chapter 15 Category:Drama Category:Fan Fictions Category:Patchfeather14's Fanfics